The invention relates to an interface for communication between an internal device and an external device.
By means of a laser scanner such as is known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 7,430,068, the surroundings of the laser scanner can be optically scanned and measured. The laser scanner can be constructed with a stationary base, for example in order to measure a closed space, or be mounted on a carriage, for example in order to measure a tunnel. In the latter case, the carriage moves through the tunnel, thus resulting in helical scanning. The data of the laser scanner are combined during evaluation with the data about the linear movement of the carriage, which are detected for example by a device which is an external device with respect to the laser scanner functioning as an internal device.